


since when can you get allergies in space

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, characterization is probs terrible i havent written fanfic in months, i am trash save me, i am trash with HORRIBLE allergies save me x2, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyones dying except lance what the fuck lance stop it</p>
            </blockquote>





	since when can you get allergies in space

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR ICKY CHARACTERIZATION NYALL

Fighting Galra, taking back the universe, defending all things good, yeah, that sounded like the paladins. That sounded like team Voltron. 

But right about now, the only sound of team Voltron you could hear was angery sniffs and tissues being ripped out of their oddly shaped Altean containers. 

Keith and Pidge slumped helplessly against the table, cold metal that gave the false hope of soothing their aching sinus problems. Shiro and Hunk were out on patrol, and only God knew where the blue paladin was. Probably holed up somewhere, suffering like the rest of them.

They were in fucking /space/, how did they even manage to get allergies out here? Coran had offered everyone some strange nectar that tastes absolutely horrid, but Pidge pointed out it was just shitty alien Benadryl and that it wasn't helping anyone (much to Coran's dismay).

Keith moaned and took his coat off, massaging his temples and trying to ignore the fact one nostril was utterly numb and irritating him half to death when Lance strolled in.

Happily. Smiling. Sauntering. Not giving a shit.

"What's up, guysss-" He began his stupid banter and stupid hand gestures, but Keith just gawked at him, half shocked, half angry. 

"How come you don't look like total shit?" Pidge said pointedly, verbalizing Keith's thoughts. 

Lance clearly didn't understand what they were going through, a miracle in human nature. _Allergy-free_. He just shrugged and flashed his lady killer smile. "I'm cool like that."

Keith would have gagged if it wasn't for his blooming headache. "We're talking about these fucking allergies. Sinus and shit. Congestion. How come you don't got any?"

Lance's smile dropped momentarily. "Sinus? Oh shit, are you two okay?" They both groaned in reply. "Shit, sorry, no one in my family ever had issues with that kind of stuff. Guess I'm lucky." He said it effortlessly, but the frustration was boiling up deep inside Keith. Pidge would have done the same if she hadn't started trying to suffocate herself while trying to breathe through her nose. 

She gave up and left the room to find Coran and ask if they had any Alien Vicks, leaving a frustrated to tears Keith and a confused but trying to be sympathetic Lance in the grub hall. 

He walked over to Keith slowly, eyes flitting across his form. Keith's nose was bright red from the rubbing if rough cloth, his cheeks flushed and eyes watery. He looked like hell, not to mention his lips were /always/ chapped because the damn boy did not know how to take care of himself. 

Lance pulled a chair out. "I heard being in the cold helps. Like putting ice on a bruise-"

"I don't need that." He muttered into his gloved hands. 

"I'm just saying- maybe we could use some of my creams. I'm sure I have some serum for you-"

"I don't need that." Keith said, more solidly this time.

"Well, sor-ree! I was trying to be nice and help, but if you highness wants to be that way, go right ahead." He was semi sarcastic, but still actually offended.

Keith just groaned.

-

About fifteen minutes later, Lance came back, and slid his hands down to Keith's hips...

He ripped open the red paladin's stupid double fanny pack and searched through it without hesitation as Keith shrieked, then coughed, then squirmed and attempted to get the fuck away. 

Lance pulled out some unused Spongebob tissues and gave Keith a questioning look. The darker haired one just blinked as if it was totally normal. He had never seen the cartoon, he didn't care.

Lance threw them onto the table and reached across Keith's waist to unhook the second pack.

Keith stopped him firmly and pulled his hand back. Lance rolled his eyes, "We're paladins, dear Keith. We aren't supposed to have secrets." He mocked blatantly.

Keith shook his head still and stood up, instantly making himself dizzy and disoriented; for a moment, Lance thought he was going to topple.

Instead, the paladin just grabbed his jacket and his Spongebob towelettes and charged (at a really unsteady pace) out of the grub hall. 

Lance was left in confusion after that, as to why Keith hadn't just argued with him instead of storming off all emo-like. Was it the allergy fatigue? Lance would never understand quite honestly, but the blue paladin _did_ want to know what was in that fanny pack of his.


End file.
